


Spill The Tea

by BeautifulWisdom



Series: React [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Crack, Embarrassment, F/F, Female Harry Styles, Female Harry Styles/Female Louis Tomlinson, Female Louis Tomlinson, Female Niall Horan, First Meetings, Girl Direction, Laughter, Love at First Sight, Mutual Pining, Pining, but not really, no grey sweatpants in this one, sorry - Freeform, this is also a bit ridiculous so again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulWisdom/pseuds/BeautifulWisdom
Summary: Prequel to Over The Counter.Louise sees Harry for the first time and falls in love.With her muffin.Just kidding. With Harry, naturally.Niall thinks it's hilarious.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: React [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Spill The Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader!
> 
> Quick warning: I am not a native English speaker and didn't have anyone beta this. Feel free to point out all the mistakes in the comments though and I'll do my best to correct them.
> 
> This part is all thanks to [disgruntledkittenface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledkittenface/pseuds/disgruntledkittenface) and her comment on over the counter. Also, check out her fics if you haven't already. They're brilliant!!!
> 
> Now have fun (I hope) reading this and I'd be very grateful for any and all kudos and comments!!

The thing was, Louise didn’t actually have time to meet up with Niall today but she felt guilty because she hadn’t seen her for weeks. She always got really caught up in all the uni stuff at the beginning of the semester, only slacking off a few weeks in. Seemed like that had caught up with her now. Her sigh was covered up by the little bell jingling over the café’s door as she pushed it open. Niall was already sitting at one of the tables with a muffin and a hot beverage in front of her. She got up to give her a hug when she spotted her a big smile fixed on her face.  
  
  
“Louise! Finally, thought you weren’t coming after all.” Louise got a nose full of Niall’s sweet, cloying perfume and tried to subtly swallow her cough.  
  
  
“Never. You know me. Always late.” Louise grinned back. She dropped her backpack on the floor and her jacket on the chair. She really needed to get herself a new jacket. It was getting colder and her jean jacket wouldn’t do it much longer.  
  
  
“Go get yourself one of these muffins. They are spectacular you’re gonna love them.” Niall leaned over the table and whispered suggestively: “Nearly as much as the girl behind the counter.”  
  
  
Niall threw in a wink as well. She was the least subtle person Louise knew. And she also didn’t at all know what Louise’s type of girl was. She always suggested ones that just didn’t do _anything_ for her which was also why she didn’t exactly have grand expectations this time and just rolled her eyes. But the muffin did look good.  
  
  
She had to remedy that assessment as soon as she reached the counter and the waitress turned around. She was stunningly beautiful. Big green eyes, lush brown locks. A bit taller than Louise herself. The loose white shirt she was wearing was putting her cleavage on show. Louise nearly couldn’t get her eyes away from the blue bra straps that seemed to cross over her breasts fast enough.  
  
  
“Hi. What can I do for you?” The girl, Harry, said her name tag, gave her a beaming smile. Louise just blinked.  
  
  
“Hm? Oh.” Oops. Right, Harry probably didn’t mean that the way her thoughts just went for a second. She was in a café after all. Standing in front of the counter. Trying to order something. Right. She totally had this. “I’d like a cuppa tea and a …erm… a muffin.”  
  
  
“As you wish.” Harry turned around to the coffee machine, probably to get some hot water for her tea when Louise suddenly remembered her manners.  
  
  
“Please,” she called out louder than was appropriate.  
  
  
“You’re welcome.” Harry answered with a smirk.  
  
  
As she turned back around, Louise leaned down and facepalmed. God, she really didn’t have this. Harry probably wasn’t even gay.  
  
  
“Everything alright?” Louise shot upright at the concerned voice. It was Harriet asking with a concerned frown on her face. Louise really hoped it wasn’t all the blood making her dizzy that made her see Harriet’s look lingering on the rainbow pin on her bag for a moment.  
  
  
“Yeah, I just, erm, I dropped something.” This really couldn’t get any more embarrassing.  
  
  
“Oh, I’m glad. Well, I’m not glad that you dropped something but the other day a girl fainted right there. And just. That was a bit traumatising.” Harry let out a honking laugh and then quickly put her hand in front of her mouth, embarrassed. Well, certainly not as bad as the constant state of embarrassment Louise was in right now. She really wished _she_ could just faint right now.  
  
  
“Anyway, which muffin do you want? We’ve got chocolate, blueberry, or, brand new and made by me, blueberry, banana and different seeds.”  
  
  
Louise simply had to try those. “Then I’ll take yours, please.”  
  
  
“Coming right up.” A moment later her tea and the muffin were standing on a tray in front of her. “Enjoy.”  
  
  
“I’m sure I will.” Louise’ winked and then immediately wanted to facepalm again. Luckily, she had the tray in her hands to prevent that.  
  
  
She made her way back to the table where it looked like Niall currently had an asthma attack or she was laughing. Anyway, Louise certainly wasn’t going to her help her. The traitor. The café was small and empty enough that she had most certainly heard every word.  
  
  
“Wait.” Louise nearly spilled her tea in her haste to face Harry. “You still need to pay.”  
  
  
Louise was ready to get swallowed by the earth right about now. After she had payed (thankfully without further embarrassment) and finally sat down on their table Niall seemed to have calmed down a bit again.  
  
  
“Wasn’t I right,” she asked with a bright grin.  
  
  
“Shut up.” Louise took a bite from the muffin. And immediately let out a moan. “Oh my god. Niall, I’m in love.” This time Niall didn’t stop laughing for a very long time.

♥


End file.
